


The Happiest Birthday

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Negotiated kink, bottom Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Darcy's birthday, and her boyfriends are determined to give her exactly what she wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/gifts).



The padded black eyemask fit comfortably over Darcy's head, secured with the wide elastic that circled behind her head. She couldn't see anything,  _nothing_ , but that was kind of the point.

She swallowed, reaching out to feel for the edge of the bed before sitting down, immediately tucking one foot up under her leg, settling in to wait. It wasn't that she was nervous, not exactly, but this was the first time they'd done... all of this. Together, at least. But it was her birthday, and her boyfriends had taken the time to find out exactly what she wanted, and seemed very intent on delivering.

She could hear them moving about out in the living room, could hear their low voices though she couldn't actually make out what they were saying.

And then everything got very quiet. It was amazing how the two large men could be so utterly silent as they moved through the house. She heard them come in, though, the movement of the door over the carpet, the halt of two pairs of feet just inside the room.

“You ready, Darcy?” Bucky asked.

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she nodded. She had her safe word, she had her blindfold. A little thrill of anticipation mixed with nerves moved through her, and she licked her lips, shifting a little on the bed.

She heard them move closer, the sound of feet scuffing across the carpet, and then they stopped right in front of her. Darcy tensed a little, she couldn't help it, but no one was actually touching her. And then she heard it.

They were making out,  _right in front of her_ . She could almost see it in her head, the way Steve's hand tangled in the back of Bucky's hair, the way Bucky nipped at Steve's lip, teasing him. She couldn't help the soft moan that came out, and she heard Bucky's little sniff of amusement.

Hands were on her then, closing around her waist and lifting her to her feet. She was already naked, and she let out a contented sound as her breasts brushed against a bare chest. It was Steve whose lips claimed hers, his mouth hungrily devouring her breathless sigh. She melted against him, her hands sliding up over his chest to loop behind his neck. He was still wearing his jeans, the waistband pressed into her skin.

He gripped her hips lightly, and in just a second she felt another warm body pressing against her back as Bucky stepped into her. This was one of her absolute favorite places to be, sandwiched between the two men she loved, and she made another contented noise.

Fingers were lightly skimming up her sides, tracing up over the outer curve of her breasts. The slight temperature difference between Bucky's hands never failed to catch her a little off-guard, but she knew the prosthetic would warm with continued contact with her skin.

Her hair was gently brushed aside, and a warm tongue licked a path from the nape of her neck along her spine that had her shivering. Steve pulled back from the kiss. “Do that again, Buck.”

Bucky traced the same line with his tongue, puffing a cool breath over her that had her shivering again. Steve's fingers tightened a little against her hips as she squirmed against him, but then he released her, stepping completely away.

Darcy was turned, and it was Bucky's turn to take her mouth in a deep kiss. His lips moved slow and hot against hers, he nipped at her lower lip the same way he probably had with Steve, and it had the exact same effect for Darcy- she let out a soft moan.

Her hands were taken from where she'd rested them on Bucky's shoulders, pulled gently behind her until Steve was holding them at the small of her back, one and and forefinger enclosing both of her wrists. She heard the soft chink of metal, and then a wide leather cuff was fastened around each wrist, keeping them together. They'd used these before, but she felt Steve test them again, making sure she had plenty of circulation.

He pulled back, just a little, arching her back and pushing her breasts against Bucky's bare chest. Bucky lifted his head away, and there was a heavy pause. “Ain't this just a treat?” he muttered, his hands coming up to cup her breasts. His thumbs skirted around her nipples, so close but not actually  _touching_ her sensitive peaks until she was arching as much as she could, trying to get his hands where she wanted them.

“Bucky!” His name fell out of her mouth as a shameless plea, and all he did was give her another amused sniff.

“We'll get there.” He brushed another kiss over her lips before he was stepping away from her. Steve released her arms, too, and as she stood there alone, she could practically  _feel_ them looking at her.

A hand caught in her hair, pulling her forward until smooth skin was brushing against her cheek. She opened her mouth, and immediately a cock slid inside. She hollowed out her cheeks, sucking, as he fucked her face.

She swirled her tongue along the bottom of the hard shaft, curling her lips over her teeth so she wouldn't hurt him. Bucky, she thought it was Bucky, but she couldn't be sure.

It seemed to last forever, but eventually the hand on her hair pulled her off of him, and then another hard cock was right there, filling her mouth and nudging into the back of her throat. She did the same thing, tightening her lips around him, tonguing along the smooth skin. Her jaw was starting to get a little sore by the time he pulled away. The hand in her hair urged her up until she was standing straight up again, then released her.

“Don't move, Darcy,” Steve cautioned.

After a few more seconds, fingertips glided up her upper arm and across her shoulder, sweeping her hair back behind her. The gentle touch continued, over her collarbone and down between her breasts, stopping just above her naval. A mouth followed, trailing hot kisses along Darcy's skin. The mouth didn't stop, though, instead swirling a tongue inside her belly button before continuing down, down... A hand between her thighs urged her legs apart, and then Steve was resting his hands against the front of her hips. He opened her to his gaze, spreading her labia with his thumbs. She could feel his breath softly against her as he paused like that. She desperately wanted to move into him, but she knew that if she did, he would just pull away. The anticipation mixed with desire, she could already feel herself getting wet.

Bucky was cupping her breasts again, and this time his thumbs brushed over her sensitive peaks. Darcy almost swayed towards him, but it was at that exact moment that Steve flicked just the pointed tip of his tongue over her clit.

She gasped, her hands clenching into tight fists behind her. Bucky plucked at her nipples, teasing them into stiff points. Another quick lick at the apex of her thighs distracted her, and she didn't notice that Bucky had taken one hand away until a nipple was drawn into the wet heat of his mouth. He suckled, every so often his teeth would catch on the delicate skin in a gentle nip. Steve randomly flicked his tongue out against her; they were slowly driving her crazy. She fought to keep still, to keep from arching into them.

Gradually, though, Steve built into a steady rhythm, his tongue moving back and forth against the tiny bead of flesh, driving her pleasure higher and higher. She dug her fingernails into her palms to keep from rocking into him, and just as she felt herself starting to shake with an impending orgasm, he pulled away. Bucky stopped, too, and she groaned in disappointment. 

“Not yet,” Steve said, his voice low and firm. Her skin felt tight, quivering just a hair away from coming, and Bucky lazily toyed with her nipple until her body calmed a little. They always knew,  _always_ .

“Let me taste her,” Bucky said, and she could hear them kissing again, her body clenching at the visual her mind produced.

Steve's hand came back to her, this time sliding through her slick arousal until one blunt finger was circling the entrance to her pussy. He pushed leisurely inside, up to the knuckle, and paused for just a second before dragging his digit back out with the same agonizing slowness. It was more of a tease than anything, and Darcy let out a soft whimper.

The hand at her breast dropped away, and she felt the same tantalizing touch against her clit. It wasn't enough friction, not really, but the image she had of them both with a hand between her legs as they kissed was almost enough to make her come on its own, and she rocked against them.

They both stilled, and when Steve spoke, she could hear the satisfied amusement in his voice. “Don't move. If you can't handle this, we can stop.”

“N-No!” she practically yelled. “God, please don't stop.”

“You gonna be a good girl?” Bucky asked, and she nodded almost desperately.

They started moving again. Steve withdrew and added a second finger before pushing slowly back inside her cunt, stretching her. They toyed and teased, bringing her close to the edge before backing off at the last second again and again until she was whimpering continuously, her body aching with need.

She felt Bucky's other hand against her back, pushing her forward. Steve gently gripped her upper arm, easing her down until her cheek was resting on his shoulder. She heard the cap of the lube snapping open, and then Bucky's hand fell away from her. In just a moment, though, she felt him circling the tight rosebud of her ass with one slick finger. “Open for me,” he murmured, and she took a deep breath to relax. His other hand braced on her lower back, and she felt him ease inside. He gave her a second to get used to the intrusion, and then they were both fucking her, fingers driving in and out of her body.

“Do you want to come?” Steve asked, and she nodded again, her cheek shifting against his skin. His thumb flicked against her clit. “Come for us, baby.”

The tight feeling in her body coiled in and then exploded outward, her moan lost against Steve's neck. She clenched around them, shaking as her limbs flooded with tingling warmth. She was just coming down from her high when she felt another finger pushing into her ass, scissoring to stretch her out.

Steve didn't even slow down, and Darcy tried to squirm away from his relentless thumb as it became too much, but there was nowhere to go. “You moved,” he told her. “You didn't think we were just going to let that go, did you?”

It was too much,  _too much_ , the pleasure intense and sharp. She writhed between them, trying to get away, but they didn't stop, wringing another orgasm out of her as she whimpered into Steve's neck.

This time Steve's thumb fell away and he slowed the movements of his fingers inside her. A hand on each hip gently turned her, moving her backwards until her legs bumped against the bed. Bucky removed his fingers, instead gripping her hips and shifting her up and back. As he lowered her, she could feel the wide head of his cock pressing against her ass. Darcy let out a long breath, willing her body to relax. He brought her down over him- there was a moment of resistance, the burn as he pushed past it, and then his thighs slapped against her ass and she let out a yelp. She could feel him gripping her hips, holding her still and driving himself into the tight heat of her body, rubbing against Steve's fingers through the thin wall of flesh that separated them.

As Steve slipped away, Bucky's arm came around Darcy's waist, pulling her back against him until she was lying on his chest, her hands trapped between their bodies. He shifted them back, slowly, carefully, as Steve hooked her legs over Bucky's knees.

She felt him, felt his erection against the soaked opening of her cunt, and then he was pushing inside, filling her until she thought she would break in two. They stilled like that, buried deep inside her, letting her body adjust to them.

Darcy let out a long, shaking breath, and when she nodded, they started to move. All she could do was lie there as they rocked themselves into her. It was so intense, she felt like she could feel every ridge and vein as they dragged themselves in and out. Their rhythms didn't quite match up, and when they both surged into her at the same time, she let out a long cry. She could feel the eyemask wet with the tears that leaked from behind her closed eyelids.

Someone was rubbing a quick tempo over her clit again, and suddenly she was falling completely apart, her fingers digging into Bucky's stomach. She was keening, shaking, clenching around them, and they drove on and on until she mindless from pure sensation, babbling, her head twisting back and forth against Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky came first, stiffening underneath her and then filling her ear with a low moan as his cock jerked in her ass. Steve wasn't too far behind, and then there was nothing but the sound of labored breathing.

Steve moved away, lifting Darcy gently against him. She felt a hand at her wrists, and then she was free to move again. Her shoulders ached a little from the position her arms had been, and she stretched.

“How are you?” Steve asked as she took off the blindfold, burying her face against his chest to hide from the sudden light.

She nodded, her voice not quite connecting words, yet.

“Bucky's getting us a bath, and we'll go and soak for a while with just candles on.” One hand was moving soothingly across her shoulders.

It wasn't too much later that she was sitting between them in their massive sunken bathtub, their hands moving gently over her as she had a cup of steaming hot tea. “Best birthday ever,” she murmured, and Bucky laughed as Steve kissed the top of her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! :D


End file.
